This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to a louver assembly for an air discharge opening of a room air conditioner.
Air conditioning of discreet spaces of residential and light commercial buildings is commonly provided by relatively small room air conditioning systems. These systems are normally mounted in an existing window opening or in an opening formed in a wall for that specific purpose, i.e., a so-called "through the wall" unit. The units include an outdoor section and an indoor section with the outdoor section including a compressor, a condenser coil, and a fan to circulate the outdoor air across the condenser coil. The indoor section includes an evaporator coil and a fan for circulating the indoor air across the evaporator coil. Openings are provided in the indoor section for receiving the warm air to be conditioned and for discharging the conditioned air to the room. While the air intake opening normally has a front cover with a stationary grille, the air discharge opening may have an adjustable louver assembly which can be selectively positioned to conduct the air flow in a desired direction. The louvers may be adjustable in either the vertical or the horizontal planes, or there may be a combination of the two to provide adjustable movement in both planes. Such an arrangement is especially desirable for a so-called "side discharge" unit.
A typical louver assembly includes a plurality of spaced louvers pivotally mounted in a pair of spaced side support elements. The louvers are generaly linked by way of a common gang bar to coordinate their pivotal positions within their support structure. Such a louver assembly is simple in design and operation but difficult to assemble. For example, a typical method of assembly of a louvered structure of the type described hereinabove, is to first insert the one end of each of the louvers into one of the side support elements and then to align the other ends thereof such that the opposite side support member may be installed to capture the other ends of the individual louvers. However, such a process requires precise fixturing to properly maintain the alignment of the louvers so as to easily allow the placement of the second side support member into position.
Another assembly approach is to assemble one louver at a time with both of its ends being inserted into their respective side retainer members before going on to the next louver. This procedure requires that the two side retainer members be placed at an angle with respect to each other and then be gradually brought together to reduce that angle as more louvers are added to the assembly. Again, the problem of fixturing is tedious and difficult to accomplish.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide, in an air conditioning unit, an improved method of assembly for a louver structure.
Another object of this invention is the provision in an air conditioning system for a louver structure which does not require precise fixturing to accommodate its assembly.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for a louver structure which is easily and quickly assembled.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision in an air conditioning system for a louver assembly which is economical to manufacture and extremely functional in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.